Vikro
Vikro (Vy-crow) was a powerful Jedi Master and Council Member of the Bakuran Jedi Order. He trained Xander Vos and developed his own Force technique, the Force Shove. Biography Vikro was a Jedi that became the greatest Force wielder in the Bakurian Jedi Order. His knowledge of the Force exceeded all. His list of force powers is extensive, and it is known he created his own Force power, known as the Force Shove. He also was able to use Force Repulse, Protection, Electrical Judgment, Healing, and many, many others. Vikro was also a man with many faces. He could be laid back one second, and snap into a serious mood. He had a great sense of humor when the time came for it, and made numerous friends. Those including Koras Aldamar, Xander Vos, and Shatterpoint. Early Life Vikro was found at the age of 4 standard years on the planet of Tatooine, his founder is unknown. Vikro never saw them again and had no memory of his last name, and thus never used it. Other than this, little is known about Vikro's early life, although it is known that he had a brother, who had a son, Lanik Shin'se. Jedi Apprentice Vikro was assigned a mission by Jedi Council member Shatterpoint to ask his brother, Deketh, to revert to the Light Side. Apparently he and his wife had been causing havoc on Telos and ever since Deketh had left the Jedi Order, Vikro had known something may happen. Vikro was forced to kill Deketh and his wife, as well as Ryan, the younger son. He did this out of foolish anger, and it is something he regrets much. Deketh and his wife Winome, were seduced by the dark side of the force, and behind all of it was a Sith Lord named Darth Nebs. Only Addon Shin'se managed to escape. Jedi Knight When Vikro returned the the Council after his confrontation with Deketh, the Council knew that what he did was his only option, and he handled himself extremely well. For this, Vikro was Knighted. Jedi Master/Council Member Vikro joined the Council in 2 ABY. He excelled quickly through his Knighthood, and was put on the Council almost as soon as he became a Jedi Master. Jewel of the Force One experience to note of Vikro's was the encounter of the Jewel of the Force. Padme Dral, Jaden Nightsaber II, Dakoth Mendel, Lyn Korak and Obi-Tyler were sent to the planet of Korriban, in which they encountered a Jewel that fed off of Force users, and controlled them. Vikro was one such victim. Towards the end of the encounter, Vikro gave his life so his friends could escape. Later, they discovered the Jewel had not been stopped by Vikro, but instead the Jewel forced Vikro into the dark side of the force, and he pronounced himself Darth Vicarious. His friends returned, along with some of the Sith. They were able to stop the Jewel once and for all, and return Vikro home. Xander Vos Perhaps Vikro's most challenging Apprentice was the Human/Kiffar boy Xander Vos. The pair fought much early on despite Vikro's repeated visions of the boy prior to their meeting. Later in Xander's Apprenticeship however, the pair became close friends, and after Xander was promoted to Jedi Knight, Vikro became a senior Council Member, on the Council for life. Death At some time just after the conclusion of the Darth Dude Conflict, Vikro returned home to his homeplanet of Tatooine, where he lived until he died in 75 ABY of old age at the age of 127. Category:Articles by aeods Category:Bakuran Jedi Category:Males